


LOST IN MESSAGE——不再年轻的习惯5

by LUISAasiul



Category: Fox Pang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUISAasiul/pseuds/LUISAasiul





	LOST IN MESSAGE——不再年轻的习惯5

**庞宽的故事**

庞宽被彭磊在他耳边呼出的热气撩拨地陷入了自己的爱情中，过了两三秒他才反应过来彭磊在说什么。

  
庞宽看起来很殷勤地忙不迭地点头，他压住心里的不耐烦，撑起自己，往靠近阳台的小办公桌走得踉跄。

  
彭磊默认庞宽这是想要他了，急色了。他越看着庞宽这股乖顺清纯的劲儿越觉得他可爱。彭磊跟在庞宽身后像个寻找妈妈的小鸭子似的，摇摇摆摆地也朝小办公桌晃悠过去。

  
庞宽半蹲着撅着屁股，挨个抽屉拉出来左翻右找。彭磊凑到庞宽背后，拍了两下眼前的屁股，手不老实地又捏又揉。庞宽让彭磊闹得腿酸差点没蹲稳，回手打了打彭磊小腿，让他老实点。这下惹得彭磊更来劲儿，彭磊撸了自己两把，手指头沾上点前列腺液，探进庞宽的后穴。庞宽让这根指头插得整个下半身都发软，直要往地上跪，但是彭磊抬高了胳膊搂紧他的腰，控制着他必须绷直腿撑住自己。

  
只用一点体液做润滑还是太勉强了，彭磊停下扩张，也眯起眼帮着庞宽在桌面上寻目。

  
这一寻目，彭磊就瞧见挤在文件架后面的一张纸了，刚才一进屋彭磊就到处侦察竟然错过了它。彭磊鬼使神差地把这张纸拎了出来。他现在没带眼镜，把纸贴上鼻尖才勉强能看清楚。待彭磊看清楚，他就又乐开了，喜滋滋地呲出他的一对耗子牙，比看见庞宽为他吃醋生气还得意。

  
“画得还可以啊，比上学那会儿是强多了。就是比模特本人画得还差点儿。”

  
庞宽听到彭磊这么说，就知道这孙子找着他什么把柄了————那张涂满了年轻时彭磊的身体的画。依彭磊那细致劲儿，也不可能发现不了那画的是他。

  
好在这时候庞宽终于找到了润滑剂，他赶紧“啪”得一下把润滑剂拍在桌面上，及时打断了彭磊已经溜到嘴边马上要吐出来的寒碜他的胡话。

  
彭磊也把那张画拍到桌子上，单手打开润滑剂，一把挤出不少，沾满手指。

  
两根指头挤进已经敞开些的甬道，彭磊搂着庞宽的腰的手开始没轻没重地捏庞宽腰侧的软肉，他俯身叼上庞宽的耳朵，用那两颗板牙使劲儿磨了磨庞宽的耳骨。彭磊大着舌头语气不善地诘问。

  
“你丫这润滑剂怎么就剩半管了？”

  
庞宽没回话。

  
“不是说没人吗？这半管润滑剂用哪儿去了？”

  
没人？他可没说过。不过从某种角度是来说，确实也“没人”。庞宽勾起了一个嘲讽的笑，不太符合他当前清纯的人物设定。好在庞宽是背对着彭磊的，没能让彭磊看见他的表情。所以，应该不能算他出戏吧？

  
彭磊想象着庞宽也缠着别人在他的小屋里用这管润滑剂，气得牙根儿都痒痒。其实庞宽现在已经能容纳他了，但是他就是死扛着不进去，还在用手指碾着甬道里的每个褶皱，非要问个明白。

  
“用他妈哪儿了？”

  
庞宽又开始走神。庞宽想，男人真他妈的是一个古怪又自私的物种，还真说不好他们到底能不能算在人类里，男人的动物性盖过人性太多了。

  
不过这一段的情绪铺垫得差不多了，该有个高潮了。庞宽接着演一个别扭的小孩，他伴随着破碎的叹吟开口。

  
“其实，嗯……我、我，我自己用的。”

  
彭磊闻言舒心了，他大发慈悲地停下了刑讯，气氛又缠绵悱恻起来。

  
彭磊吻了吻庞宽刚才被他咬出红痕的耳朵，手上也温柔地摩挲着庞宽肚子上的软肉，现在看起来他又是真心实意地喜欢庞宽了。

  
“怎么用的？一边画我一边弄自己是吧？你他妈这么浪啊。”

  
庞宽又一次偷偷地感叹彭磊的敏锐，只一句话，彭磊就猜对了一大半，只不过最要紧那一半，他没猜着。

  
“彭磊、彭磊、彭磊……”

  
庞宽不好意思接彭磊的话，只敢嘴里不停小声呼唤彭磊的名字，往背后伸手想抓住对方。

  
彭磊扣住了他的手腕，引导着庞宽的手，扶上自己的阴茎抵住他的穴口。然后彭磊又不动作了，开始新的一轮逼供。

  
“自己说说，想要你的模特儿干什么啊？”

  
庞宽低头笑了起来，不知道到底是在笑谁，或是在笑什么事。他动动指头在彭磊的茎身上摩挲几下，直截了当坦白自己渴求的恶行。

  
“干我。”

  
彭磊没再回嘴说些讽刺庞宽的话，他甚至都没来得及露出他标志性的嘲笑，大脑刚理解了庞宽说出的这两个字，就越过一切多余的思考，直接接受性欲的感召，完成挺入的动作。

  
站式的后入让两人结合得更加紧密。彭磊没给庞宽时间适应他，一上来就是大幅度的抽插，直顶得庞宽趔趄着往前逃了几步。

  
彭磊掐着庞宽的腰，一把抓了他回来。彭磊也知道自己是干太狠了，他也没放缓，只是又把全身的重量压到庞宽身上，紧贴在庞宽背后，含含糊糊地讨饶。

  
“庞宽，你别动。别走。”

  
这句话快给庞宽哄化了，庞宽都说不好，这会儿他是腿更软还是心更软。

  
彭磊不愧为古往今来最优秀的“体验派演员”，从一进门不安分地四处探查，到他不要脸地聊起吴庆晨，再到刚才的怀疑庞宽，最后是现在的一句“别走”。这一整套的“沉浸式”表演手法，淋漓尽致地复原出一个混不吝的、总对庞宽嚣张跋扈的、二十岁的彭磊。

  
庞宽几乎都要当真了。

  
庞宽还是真的爱彭磊那段类似妒忌的质问，有那么一瞬间，他都觉得自己是被在乎被珍视的了。

  
可惜了，庞宽也是男人，最明白雄性动物这副撒尿划地盘的狗德性。

  
雄性人类对自己鸡巴捅过东西都有种莫名浮夸的偏执独占欲。甭管他们捅的是男是女，还是飞机杯，或者充气娃娃。哪怕是块猪肉，只要挨过捅，男人们都容不得有别的男人给这块猪肉盖上合格的蓝戳。

  
彭磊来得快去得更快的嫉妒和喜欢，只是在践行他的雄性本能罢了。

  
庞宽觉着自比猪肉还挺好笑，他忍不住笑弯了眼睛，他回过头笑眯眯地跟彭磊讨一个吻。

  
接吻总是要闭眼的，庞宽就势干脆地躲进眼前的黑暗里。

  
失去视觉，就任何事儿都更能欣然接受了。庞宽不再纠结猪肉和彭磊，尽情地投身欲望的浪潮中。好像也确有实质的潮水在庞宽周身环绕，那潮水是黏稠的，它们随着彭磊越发激烈的动作涨幅得越更高，沿庞宽的小腿一路向上攀。

  
雄性生殖本能高于一切，彭磊没有心思再说什么荤话，只知道扣紧庞宽的腰拉向自己的下身，丧失节奏只顾发泄地一阵狠顶。性器的抽插带出啧啧的水声，囊袋拍打臀肉的声音，粗重的喘息声撑满了整间小屋。

  
庞宽还紧紧地闭着眼睛，那潮水已经没过了他的口鼻。他刚张开嘴想向彭磊求救，冷腻的潮水就抓紧时机，迫不及待地倒灌进他的咽喉，所有要溢出牙齿的“衷肠”都真正意义上地被推回胃肠，那些破碎的言语只会沦落到一个让消化液腐蚀殆尽的下场。为了不被这场顽劣的潮水溺死，庞宽别无他法，只能合上嘴，保留住最后一口赖以生存的空气，对所有的一切，对彭磊都闭口不言。

  
彭磊最后乱顶了几下，他掐住庞宽的腰，狠埋进庞宽的深处射了出来。

  
潮水已经浸没庞宽头顶，庞宽在潮水之中悬浮，失去了自身的重量。

  
彭磊好像在跟他说什么，但庞宽没能听清。毕竟在水中听到的所有声音都是朦胧的失真的，像是一盘掉磁的旧磁带在老录音机里播放。

  
庞宽口中的空气越来越少，他即将被潮水吞噬。

  
在濒死的快感下，庞宽释放了自己。

  
彭磊拎起瘫软的庞宽，拥着他半倚半坐到办公桌上。庞宽还沉在高潮的余波中，眼睛失神地目视前方，快感逼得他眼角泛红还噙着点泪花。彭磊越看庞宽越喜欢，觉得庞宽简直是一只让他欺负狠了的小动物，什么人都没有庞宽可爱好玩。

  
彭磊越看越爱，又开始像条小狗似的逮着庞宽又是舔又是吻。

  
潮水退去了，一点痕迹也没留下，只有丝丝淡淡的腥味证明它也许来过。

  
庞宽瞪着双恍惚的眼睛看着彭磊又在他身上作怪。彭磊可真是个好演员，永远不出戏、长不大，维持着他年轻的姿态。彭磊看向他的眼神都是干净的，那是在看一个最投脾气的玩伴。就好像他们刚才也不是在交媾，而是真的在玩又一个胡闹的游戏。

  
庞宽对彭磊来说是玩伴，那于庞宽而言彭磊又算什么。

  
今天是2007年1月9日，要说虚岁，庞宽32了。他长大了，不再需要人跟他玩什么“骑马打仗”了。

  
庞宽寻思了半天，憋出了两个字——――“情人”。这个词汇土气又庸俗，比“爱人”下贱，又比“床伴”高贵，没“爱人”深情，也没“床伴”纯粹，卡得庞宽不上不下，一口气梗在喉头。但是庞宽也实在找不出别的词儿标明彭磊的身份了，只能用一个以情字开头又不沾太多感情的词语总结他们俩这段没头没尾的关系。

  
“情人”二字挤满庞宽的大脑，他感到一阵痛苦的晕眩。他憎恶所有不明不白、界线难辨的事物，像憎恶那张画纸上混乱的线条，也像憎恶他与彭磊共通的劣性。

  
庞宽承认自己的确在演戏上没什么天份，入戏太难出戏太慢，是个糟糕的“方法派”。但是勤能补拙，只要再多练练，庞宽也能学会如何绘声绘色地佯装真的什么都不在乎。

  
所以，庞宽捧起彭磊的脸吻上他的嘴唇，在心里默念了一个“action”。然后庞宽又闭起眼，静静地等待潮水再次袭来，带给他灭顶的快感。

  
楼下乘凉的大爷耳背，录音机总是开到最大音量，李香兰的声音顺着阳台爬进庞宽家里。好在潮水还没涨起来，庞宽又能听清楚了。

  
只听得，李香兰自哀又自嘲地唱叹：“你真像薛平贵，回到了汾河湾。可是我小丫环，哎呀唉哎呀呀——哪里配做王宝钏。”

  
可是我小丫环，哪里配做王宝钏。

  
―――――――――――――――――

2007年1月11日 早1:32 通讯记录

手机135×××××××× 寻呼4425104号BP机

（用胶带粘掉了一行字）

―――――――――――――――――


End file.
